herovillainfandomcom-20200216-history
Héctor
Biography Having a passion for music, Héctor wrote many of songs that became famous under the name of Ernesto de La Cruz. One of the songs "Un Poco Loco" for Imelda and "Remember Me" as a lullaby/love song for his daughter, Coco. Though Imelda wanted to settle down, Héctor leaves the family to join his former friend, Ernesto da la Cruz in music.He began missing his family and intended to return to them but was unfortunately was killed by his former friend, Ernesto de la Cruz. However, most people, Including Héctor, believed that he died of food poisoning.He later woke up in the Land of the Dead. When he never returned, Imelda believed he had truly abandoned the family. When she came to the Land of the Dead, Imelda and Héctor remained distant towards one another. Slowly, as Coco forgot her father, Héctor's bones began to turn yellow and cracked. He tried numerous times to cross the bridge, dressing up as Diego Rivera and an Alebrije. However, both attempts failed. Because music appeared to have stopped him from realizing what he wanted all along (family), Héctor began to dislike musicians and grew embittered towards his once friend, Ernesto da la Cruz for stealing his music and taking all the credit, as well as stealing his guitar. Personality Héctor is mischievous, well-meaning, sly, charming, caring, loving, nice, somewhat desperate, sneaky, fatherly, humorous, benevolent, romantic, protective, crafty, and stubborn. Héctor is somewhat sneaky and crafty, being able to put a costume together. However, most people can see through his disguise, including the security guard. However, this was probably because she knew he mostly would try disguises to get the bridge. Héctor was a man who did not want fame or fortune or the world to remember him. He was a man who had a deep love and adoration of his family, especially towards his daughter and wife, and eventually, his great-great-grandson, Miguel. At the start of the film, Héctor was shown to dislike music almost as much as his estranged family. He believes that all musicians are a bunch of "self important jerks" despite being a musician himself. This was because he grew resentful of Ernesto never giving him credit for the songs that made him famous. However, he made the exception for Chicharrón and played the song. After meeting Miguel, Héctor shared a love of music again, even becoming a supportive to Miguel and teaching him how to shake off his nerves before a performance. Héctor also enjoyed singing with his then-unknown great-great grandson and playing the guitar while Imelda was singing on stage in the finale. Héctor also shares a stubbornness with his wife, Imelda and their great-great-grandson, Miguel, as he is stubborn in showing a determination not to change his attitude. He was somewhat desperate in getting to cross the bridge, even desperately getting help from the human child, Miguel to put his photo on an ofrenda when he got home. Héctor was also a protective and fatherly individual, as his fatherly thought was to always love his daughter. Becoming close with Miguel, Héctor became a fatherly figure towards the child, worriedly searching for him when he ran away to find Frida Kahlo and showing he felt responsible for Miguel. His greatest desire was seeing Coco again, the reason he needed to get to the bridge. He was also a romantic, shown when he wrote "Un Poco Loco" for his daughter and was able to reconcile with her.